1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to cooling fans, and particularly relates to an impeller of a centrifugal fan cooling heated electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing developments in technology, electronic components such as CPUs generate considerable heat that must be dissipated immediately. A centrifugal fan is conventionally secured beside the heated CPU, producing cooling airflow to dissipate the heat from the CPU. An impeller of the centrifugal fan for such an application consists of a hub and plural flat blades. The flat blades extend radially from the hub, driving air to generate airflow when the impeller rotates. However, in a notebook computer, limited available space restricts the allowable size of the impeller blades, limiting heat dissipation capability accordingly.
What is needed, therefore, is an impeller for a centrifugal fan addressing the limitations described.